Just Another Day at Camp
by socrgrl14
Summary: What goes on at Camp Half Blood? Well, read this story and find out.
1. Accepted Characters

**KIDS IN CABINS**

**A/N: **If anyone wants a 'romance', I think it should be someone on this list or the main characters from PJO (like Percy, Annabeth, Will, etc.) , since it might make it a little easier to write.

**Aphrodite: **Jasmine Valentine (13), Isabella Smith (14)

**Apollo:** Alaine Sawyer (13), Kyra Sawyer (13), David Herring (14), Megan (14), Nicole Summers (13)

**Ares:**

**Athena: **Josephine Glass (14)

**Demeter: **Brooklyn Harris (13)

**Dionysus: **Zoe Claron (13 ½)

**Hades: **Elijah Ravenwood (14)

**Hephaestus:**

**Hermes: **Noah Ellis (14), Genevieve White (13),

**Poseidon: **Jillian McHarley (14), Lake Winters (13), James Duct (14)

**Zeus: **Elise Rose (13), Alexander McDonald (14)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of PJO.**

**A/N: Thanks to gummybearsrock for editing this. Please review, but nicely. Hope everyone enjoys.  
><strong>

**Alaine's POV:**

School just crawls by, due to my ADHD and dyslexia. I don't know how many times I've heard my teachers say 'pay attention' or 'you can do better if you just put your mind to it'. Kyra's lucky. Her dyslexia isn't as bad as mine. I often have Kyra or mom help me read stuff. Noah's no help because his dyslexia is the same as mine. I'm in the middle of history, trying to see if I can read the cover of the book. But it's no use; it still looks like gibberish to me. The only good part about history class is learning about Ancient Greece and all of the gods and goddesses. I sigh and look out the window, dreaming the vacation we're going to go on. We get to go to Florida for a few weeks, since we finally saved up enough money. We're also going to spend mine and Kyra's birthday there. We turn 13 in a week, on June 21. I've always loved being born on that day, since it is typically the day of the summer solstice. I love the summer, when the sun's out all the time. I spend most of my time outside when I can. It's almost like the sun gives me more energy. It's the same for Kyra, too.

The bell rings, signaling the start of summer break. I practically jump out of my seat. I grab my bag and run out of the door, grabbing Kyra's hand on the way out. I drag her all the way to our lockers, where Noah and our other friends, James and Mila. I quickly open the door, grab all of the garbage that has accumulated, and slam the door shut. Kyra is much slower, so I start to tap my foot against the black and white tiles that line the hallway floor.

"Will you stop that?" she screams at me.

"Stop what?" I ask innocently.

"Tapping your foot,"

"Why, Is it bugging you?"

"Yes."

"Then hurry up." Finally she's done, so she shuts the door and we start to walk home.  
><strong><br>Noah's POV:**

Halfway into our walk, I notice a strange lady following us. I don't think to bring it up and we just keep walking home. I glance behind us again and the lady is still following us, but she has been joined by 4 more ladies. I quickly pick up the pace, prompting Alaine and Kyra to look at me weirdly. James just keeps looking around nervously. I think he noticed the old ladies, too.

"What's the rush?" they both ask me.

"Nothing, I just…want to go home and get ready for the vacation."

"Alright," Alaine says, but I know they both don't believe me.

Three blocks away from the house and the weird old ladies are still following us. Except now they seem to be walking closer to each other. I glance behind me and see that their skin is turning green and scaly. Okay, that's not normal.

"Um…guys, I think we're being followed."

"You're just imagining things," Kyra tells me.

"No, I'm serious. Those 5 old ladies have been following us since we got out of school," I tell them.

"Well, why don't we ask them what they want," Alaine suggests. We turn around and face the old ladies. All of a sudden, the 5 old ladies get closer together and turn into a giant serpent thing with 5 heads. The body of it is a scaly green and its feet have giant claws.

"Oh my gods, that it NOT normal!" Alaine screams.

"Wait…did you say oh my 'gods'?" Kyra asks her.

"Yeah, it just seemed normal. And are you really bringing that up now, when there is a scaly, 5 headed monster standing in front of us and no one seems to notice it?"

"Will you two stop and help me figure out how to kill this thing?" I ask them. James is looking everywhere nervously. When the serpent thing lunges at us, James reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Swiss Army knife. When he opens it, it turns into a bronze colored sword.

"Wait…I know what that is. I read about it when we were learning about Greek mythology. That's a hydra. Careful, don't cut off any of its heads. If you do, two more will grow in its place," Alaine says.

"Guys, I know this seems strange to say right now, but I need your help. Noah, try rubbing your ring. And press the button on the side of your watch, Alaine, try to not mention it by name," Mila tells us, pulling out a long bronze dagger with a gold leather grip.

"Alright, but I don't see how that will help," I say. I rub my ring a few times and to my surprise, it transforms into a 2 foot long sword. When I press the button on my watch, it spreads out into a shield. They both feel like they were specifically meant for me, even though I've never used a sword and shield in my life. I rush over and help Mila and James hold off the Hydra. Alaine and Kyra are basically defenseless without any real weapons. I see the Hydra going towards them and something in me snaps. I know what to do.

**Alaine's POV:**

James, Mila, and Noah are fighting off the Hydra. Kyra and I are useless, since we don't have any cool weapons like the boys. I want to try and help, but I don't want to get in the way. I see Noah trying to fight it off. He comes over and tells us his plan. We nod and he goes back over to where James is.

"Hey, monster thing!" I call to it. All of its heads turn toward me. "Come and get me!" Noah and James are trying to sneak up on it from behind, while Mila is in front of it with me. I keep yelling at it, distracting it. Somehow, it senses that Noah is behind it and one of the heads turns in his direction.

The thing roars and lunges at me and Kyra. It rises onto its hind feet. The front claws catch Kyra and I on our wrists. We both gasp in pain and run to hide behind a statue. Kyra and I had distracted it long enough for James to hit it on its heads with his sword and Noah to slip in front of it and slice at its stomach. He keeps lunging and stabbing at it, using his shield to block the Hydra's heads and claws. Finally, the Hydra dissolves in a cloud of smelly, yellow smoke.

James, Mila, and Noah rush over to where Kyra and I were hiding. Noah's shield and sword have transformed back into his ring and watch. Each of us has a small gash on the inside of our wrists, me on my left, Kyra on her right. The gashes aren't too bad, but the inside of them are a nasty greenish-yellow color. Mila pulls a plastic baggy full of what looks like squares of energy bars out of his backpack. She hands me and Kyra each a square. We nibble on them and immediately, the gashes start to close.

"Whoa, what is this stuff? It tastes like mom's homemade chocolate zucchini bread," I say, taken by surprise.

"Totally," Kyra agrees.

"It's ambrosia. The food of the gods. Careful, don't eat too much. It will burn you right up. And you just confirmed my suspicions," Mila says.

"Wait…what gods?" Kyra asks.

"Well…I'll let your mom explain most of it, but the Greek gods are real. They currently live in Mount Olympus up on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building in New York City. They travel with civilization," Mila tells us.

"So, let me get this straight. The Greek gods are real. And we're related to them somehow?" Kyra asks again.

"Yes. But I'll let your mom explain most of it. This means we have to get going. You're mom should be home by now, right?" James asks.

"Yeah," I say and we walk the rest of the way home in silence, shocked at what just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Melissa's POV:**

I'm sitting at home, waiting for the kids to come home, when I see them running. They burst into the house, with their friends, Mila and James.

"Guy's, why were you running?" I ask them.

"Ms. Sawyer, I don't mean to be rude, but on the way home from school, we were attacked by a hydra," Mila informs her.

"A…a hydra?"

"Yes. We managed to defeat it though," James informs her.

"It was totally awesome! Noah's ring and watch turned into a sword and shield. He totally killed that monster. Mila and James helped, too," Alaine exclaims.

"Why did it try attacking us though," Kyra questions.

"Yeah, Mila said you'd explain it to us," Alaine echoes her twin.

"Alright girls, come sit down and I'll explain everything," I say. "You too, Noah." They come and all sit down on the couch, while I sit on the love seat. Mila and James stand behind them, waiting.

"You know how I told you guys that your dad left before you were born," I say as they nod their heads. "Well, that's not exactly true. The real reason you've never met his is because he is a Greek god. You guys are demi-gods, half human half god. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Greek gods, you mean like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? Is Noah also a demi-god?" Alaine asks, as a rumble of thunder sounds, even though the sky is clear.

"We suspect he is. But I would be careful of saying their names out loud. They don't really like that," Mila cuts in, her green eyes darting around.

"That explains my awesome ring and watch," Noah says.

"Why don't we have awesome magical jewelry?" Alaine questions me.

"Well, Noah's dad gave those to me to give to him on his 14th birthday. You guys will get some on your birthday as well" I say.

"Who's my dad? And why have you met him and I haven't?" Noah asks.

"It's a difficult situation. Most mortals don't know about the gods. They stay hidden. There's a magical thing called 'mist' that manipulates mortal minds. They can't see all the things that you guys see, like monsters. I can see through it, some mortals are just like that. But the gods, they're not allowed to interfere with their children's lives. Does that explain it all?"

"I guess, but why did we get attacked this afternoon?" Kyra asks.

"Monsters are all over the world," James says.

"Since you got attacked this afternoon, I suspect there are more monsters waiting to find you. Since you're getting older, more monsters will start attacking you. They'll be able to smell you better," I explain. "You three are going to go to a camp for other kids just like you. That's why James and Mila are here as well. They were sent to go find other demi-gods like them."

"Wait…you guys are demi-gods?" Kyra asks.

"Yep. My dad is Zeus," Mila says.

"And my dad is Poseidon," James says.

"Well, Mila, that certainly explains your spiky black hair. And James, your beachy looks scream Poseidon," I say. Alaine, Kyra, and Noah just stare at me. "You see, you can sometimes tell a demi-gods parentage by the way they look. Take Mila and James for example. Mila's dad has black hair, so naturally, she would. Though most children of Zeus that I have met have blue eyes. And James' dad is the Lord of the Sea, so most of Poseidon's children look like they live at the beach. Most of them also have blue or green eyes, as well."

"So, that means you know who our dad is," Alaine and Kyra ask at the same time.

"Yes," I say. "But you have to find out for yourselves. You should know by your birthday, probably sooner. Noah, you will also find out soon, probably when you guys reach camp."

"Why can't you tell us," Alaine questions me.

"I'd rather you find out on your own. Now go and pack your stuff for camp. Plan to stay for the whole summer, possibly longer. I'd like you guys to get in some training," I say. They head upstairs to pack their stuff. Fifteen minutes later, they each come downstairs with a duffle bag, as well as their backpacks. Alaine and Kyra have also brought down their dog carriers.

"Are we allowed to bring pets?" Kyra asks.

"Luckily, the camp director just started allowing pets, so yes. What kinds do you have?" Mila says.

"Well, I have a Chihuahua and my sister has a Pug," Kyra replies.

"Cool," Mila says as I grab my car keys. We'll have to squeeze four people into the back seat, but it'll work. We all head to my car and shove the luggage in the trunk. Surprisingly, Alaine and Kyra don't argue over who gets to sit in the front seat. I think they're still in shock. James sits up front, while Alaine, Kyra, Mila, and Noah all sit in the back. The only one who looks uncomfortable is Noah, and I think that's because he's shoved in the back with three girls. The girls are all pretty small, but Noah has an athlete's build, tall and muscular. The girls' dogs are in their laps, in their carriers.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Still Melissa's POV:**

It takes about two days, but we reach the old dirt road that leads up to the camp. The sprawling hills are beautiful.

"It looks like there's nothing there," Alaine comments.

"It's there. You just can't see it over the hill," James replies.

The kids get out of the car and grab their duffle bags and backpacks. Alaine and Kyra also let their dogs out of the carriers and put them on leashes. Immeadiately, the dogs start sniffing around, taking in the new surroundings.

"IM me when you get time," I tell them as I pull them into a hug. They both hug me back, tears forming in all of our eyes. "Noah, I'll miss you too. But I'll see all of you when summer is over." Noah walks over and I hug all three of them. They walk with Mila and James up the hill and into camp. I get back into my car and drive away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the PJO characters or the story line. I only own Alaine, Kyra, Noah, and Melissa.

**Alaine's POV:**

As soon as we walk over the hill, I see the camp. It's amazing. There's a forest to one side and a lake on all the other sides. From the view on top of the hill, I see strawberry fields, stables for horses, a volleyball court, a sandy area that looks like it could be used for some sort of training. There are cabins arranged in a Greek Ω, with a stone fire pit in the middle with logs all around it and the bathrooms and showers next to it. There is an amphitheater, an area with picnic tables, and a place with smoke coming out of it. There are campers everywhere, all wearing orange t shirts. But the thing that stands out most is the big, three-story sky blue house. Mila and James lead us to the house, that they called the Big House. On the front wrap-around porch are two guys playing cards. One has a scraggly brown beard and sits in a motorized wheelchair; the other has black hair and is wearing the worst outfit I have ever seen, a sort-of leopard print shirt with purple pants, and drinking a diet Coke.

"Chiron, we're back," James says to the guy in the wheelchair, whose name I assume is Chiron.

"Ahh…welcome back James, you too Mila," Chiron says. "I assume your trip was successful?"

"Yes, we found three demigods," James says, pushing me, Kyra, and Noah forward.

"Very well," Chiron says.

"Wait…are you _the _Chiron? The one who trained Heracles and Achilles?" I ask.

"You are correct my dear. You like Greek mythology?" Chiron asks me.

"Oh yes, I love it. But isn't Chiron a centaur? Not to be rude, but you don't look like a centaur," I say. Chiron just smiles and starts to get out of wheelchair, which is impossible since he is _in_ a _wheelchair_. Chiron begins to rise, getting taller and taller. Horse legs start to come out of the seat of the chair, first the front ones, then the back.

"Whoa, you really are Chiron," Noah says.

"Yes. I trust someone explained to you what this place is and who you are," Chiron tells us.

"Yes," I say.

"Great. Mila, James, would you please give our new campers a tour of the camp?" Chiron asks them.

"Yes, sir," Mila replies and we all leave the porch.

"Who was the other guy on the porch with Chiron?" I ask as we're walking through the camp.

"Oh, that's Mr. D. He's the camp director," Mila says.

"Is he a demi-god like us?" Kyra asks.

"Not quite. He's forced to work here. As a punishment," James replies. I go through my brain, looking for D names in Greek history. Leopard shirt, the color purple.

"He's Dionysus, the Greek god of wine," I say.

"Yep," James says. "We're going to show you the cabins first, so you can put your stuff away."

"Alright," Noah says, as they lead us to where the cabins are. They are a bunch of different looking cabins, each one having its own personality. The two at the head look like his and her cabins, both made of white marble with pillars out front. The second one looks slimmer than the first one, more elegant. It looks like no one stays in those two. Cabin 3 looks like it came straight from the ocean. Cabin 4 has grass growing on the roof and flowers all over the place. Cabin 5 looks really angry, having bright red paint that's not very well done. Barbed wire lines the outside. Cabin 6 is gray and has an owl carved over the door. Cabin 7 is glowing bright gold, so bright that it's hard to look at for long periods of time. Cabin 8, looks silvery-gray, again, it looks like no one stays there a lot. Cabin 9 looks like a steam shop, with smoke coming out of it. I absolutely despise Cabin 10. It looks like Barbie's Dream House, complete with curtains. Cabin 11 looks the most worn. It's a normal looking cabin, compared to the rest, with a sagging front porch and peeling paint. A staff with serpents intertwined on it is above the door. Cabin 12 looks plain, with a purple door.

We are lead to Cabin 11, where Mila and James knock on the door. When it opens, a pair of heads pop out. The rest of them appear when they realize who's at the door.

"Travis, Connor, these are the new campers," Mila tells the two boys, who I assume are Travis and Connor. Both have a head of curly brown hair. They look like they could steal something without anyone noticing. I check my backpack to make sure my wallet is still there and make a mental note of not to leave my stuff alone in here.

"Hey, I'm Travis. One of the co-counselors of the Hermes cabin," the taller one, Travis says.

"I'm Alaine and this is my twin, Kyra" I say, pointing to her. "And this is our friend, Noah."

"Welcome to Cabin 11," Connor says. "Have you been claimed yet?"

"Not yet," I say, noticing how much Noah looks like these guys. They have the same curly brown hair, upturned eyes, and crooked smile. "Hey Noah, these guys kinda look like you."

"Is your dad the godly side?" Travis asks us.

"For all of us," I say.

"How old are you," Connor asks.

"Me and Kyra are almost 10," I say.

"I turned 11 in March," Noah tells them.

"Well, you should be claimed soon then. Most demigods are claimed by 13," James says. "We're gonna let you settle in. See you at dinner."

"Bye," we say and walk into the cabin. It's not that crowded. Since I know it's the Hermes cabin and I know he's the god of travelers, I expected it to be fuller. Most of the bunks are full, but there are a few open here and there. Me and Kyra pick a bunk bed and Noah picks one that is on the opposite side of the cabin, but across from ours. I see that there are a few other kids in the cabin.

There's a tall, thin girl with dark red hair in a ponytail and, if you can believe it, yellow eyes and have flecks of brown in them. She is sitting on the top bunk that is somewhat in the middle of the cabin. She's wearing jeans and a orange shirt that I saw other campers wearing when we first arrived. It says 'Camp Half Blood' on the front.

Towards the back, on a bottom bunk, there's another girl. She's wearing the camp t shirt, jeans, and a pair of socks, since she's in the cabin. She has wavy dirty blond hair that reaches her shoulders and blue eyes.

A boy who looks about 12 is sitting on a lower bunk, reading a comic book. When he looks up, I see that he has light brown hair and baby blue eyes. He's wearing the camp t shirt and khaki shorts.

There's another girl sitting on the top bunk towards the front of the cabin. She's about the same age as the boy, maybe a little older. She has curly dark brown hair that's in ringlets that reach about an inch below her neck. Her eyes are brown and have some honey colored streaks in them. She's wearing the camp t shirt, jeans, and for some odd reason, a jacket.

"Hey, welcome to Camp Half Blood. I'm Genevieve," the girl with the red hair says.

"This is Alaine, Kyra, and Noah," Connor tells them.

"Are they determined? Oh, I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz. And that's Tyler and Crystal" the girl with brown hair says, pointing to each camper.

"Undetermined. But they'll be 11 soon, so they should be claimed by then," Travis says. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone. Dinner's in half an hour. When you hear the conch shell, that means line up for dinner."

"Okay," I say as we start to somewhat unpack.

**A/N: **I know the chapters are somewhat short, but I promise longer ones are coming. I just need to get back to writing. And I have a whole bunch of papers due, plus midterms this week.


End file.
